


Are They? Aren't They?

by Rivermoon1970



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Best Friends, Derek sometimes wants to strangle Reid, Fluff, Other, Team Fluff, Well are they?, but is there something more?, its like picturing your parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team starts to notice things about Dave and Aaron that have right under their noses all along. They question among themselves, is there more than just friendship? No one dares ask....until one of them does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are They? Aren't They?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffly little ficlet. Hope you guys enjoy.

Spencer was the first to really notice. He was working late one night when he jumped practically out of his chair at hearing the opening of a door. He had been so focused on what he was doing he didn’t realize anyone else was still there. 

He looked up towards the landing and saw Dave walk over to Aaron’s still softly lit office and went inside. Dave didn’t close the door and Spencer was curious. He looked up and saw a bottle and two glasses being pulled from Aaron’s desk. He couldn’t really see much, just the two men talking and taking sips from what Spencer assumed was scotch.

This simple act made him sit back in his chair and sift through his eidetic memory and think back to all the interactions between his Unit Chief and Lead Profiler. It made Spencer frown and wonder. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to work anymore that night, so he put everything away, set-up the files he wanted to get to first thing in the morning, grabbed his satchel and left. He filed this latest information away till he could talk to someone else on the team.

______________________________

“So, you and Jack want to come to the cabin this weekend? Thinking of doing a little fishing maybe small game hunting. Kid could swim in the lake.”

Aaron smiled softly and thought that maybe this would be a good weekend to do it.

“Sure, sounds good. Just let me know what time.”

Dave smiled as he stood, finished his drink and walked back to his office.

Aaron finished up himself and the two men left together. Plans solidified they went out for a late night meal, then back home.

__________________________________

Spencer arrived early and saw JJ sitting at her desk. He settled his things down, grabbed his coffee cup and got himself his second cup of the day. Once he himself was settled he turned to JJ and thought of the question he wanted to ask her.

“You ever notice that Hotch and Dave spend a lot of time together?”

JJ turned to him and furrowed her brows, thought for a moment before she spoke.

“Well, they’re best friends Spence. They’ve also known each other for, well, more than twenty years. I would expect that they spend time.”

“Yeah, I get that, but, I don’t know, I just started to really  _ notice.  _ They always share a drink before going home, or on the plane. I just can’t put my finger on it, but they seem...well... _ close _ .”

JJ tried to stifle a laugh as she understood what Spencer was trying to get at.

“Spence, are you saying you think they are a couple?”

“I…” Spencer took a deep breath and lifted one brow trying to think of what he wanted to say. “Maybe, I don’t know. I just, started noticing things. It’s stupid, maybe I’m reading too much into it.”

“Yeah, cause I really don’t want to think about that.”

“Why not? They are both handsome, energetic men. Both don’t seem to have any issues when it comes to sexuality…” JJ held up her hand and closed her eyes, shook her head then looked back at Spencer.

“Do not finish that sentence.”

“Why not?”

“Because it would be like trying to imagine your parents having sex.” JJ shuddered at the thought.

“Who are we trying not to imagine having sex?” Morgan walked up just as JJ finished what she was saying to Spencer.

“Dave and Hotch. Spencer thinks there maybe a little  _ more  _ to their relationship. I told him it would be like trying to picture your parents.”

“Man, that is not a visual I want, thank you very much.” Morgan scrubbed his face trying to get the image that had popped into his head out. “Jayje is right, that would be like imagining your parents. No, just no.”

“But…” Both JJ and Morgan held up their hands to stop Spencer from saying anymore. Sighing, the young man went back to doing his paperwork.

_____________________________________________

JJ was the second one to notice. What Spencer had said the week before, she just couldn’t get it out of her head. On the next case she started noticing certain….things.

Like when she walked in on Dave and Hotch sitting on the end of the table staring at the Geographic Profile after Spencer went to the coroner’s office. It wasn’t that they were sitting like that, that was nothing unusual, but what she noticed were other things.

For one, they kept passing a bag of chips back and forth between them. The coffee cup that was there, they were sipping out of, sharing it. Their voices were low as they talked back and forth and JJ had the distinct feeling that it wasn’t about the case. After a moment of watching she cleared her throat as she walked in. Neither man seemed bothered and included her in on a discussion of the Unsub’s hunting grounds.

Later, when food had been brought in she noticed that they had split a sandwich and were eating french fries off the same plate. Frowning, but keeping her thoughts to herself she wondered.

______________________________________________________

“I have tickets to that new production of the Crucible. Supposed to be really good from what I hear. Wondered if you’d like to join me.” Dave said quietly as he and Hotch studied the map in front of them.

“Actually that sounds like fun. Jessica was asking when she could take Jack for a whole weekend. Seems like the perfect time.” Hotch smiled then made a small observation about the map.

“We could do drinks and an appetizer at Le Sur. Then walk over to the theatre. Maybe dinner after.”

Hotch snorted as a smile crossed his lips, “Asking me on a date Dave?” He teased.

“Hey, you’re a better date than my last two ex-wives.”

Aaron chuckled and munched on a chip from the bag that Dave had passed him.

“Sounds good to me. Just tell me what time to meet you.”

“Why don’t I pick you up, then you can drive us back.”

Aaron swung his legs thinking as he picked-up the coffee cup and took a sip. “Okay, I’ll call Jess later tonight, give her a heads up.”

“Good, now, about this unsub…” Dave turned to see JJ walking in and all talk about personal life ceased. They had work to do.

_________________________________

Sometimes Morgan really, really hated Spencer. This was one of those times. Their conversation of a couple of weeks ago would not get out of his head, which made him watch his boss’s a little closer.

He noticed that while Spencer and Hotch often sat together, Dave and Hotch it was more often. Morgan put in his earbuds and looked as if he closed his eyes, but really he was watching. He noticed the two men sharing a scotch, talking quietly, Hotch was actually chuckling at something Dave had said. He stretched out and thought back to as many of the interactions between Dave and Hotch that he could remember.

Morgan started to tick off in his head the number of times that he knew Hotch and Jack went to Rossi’s cabin, the sharing of snacks and drinks, and a number of little things that made him wonder.

After the plane landed he noticed that Dave and Hotch got in the same vehicle and left together. This made him pause a moment. It hadn’t registered till that moment just how many times the two men had drove into work together, or the times he saw them leaving at the same time.

There was even that time the year prior where they had gone on a week’s vacation together. Morgan scrunched-up his face in confusion as his thoughts were whirling inside his head. It wasn’t that he would think anything of it if there was something more there, he just didn’t want to ask and look foolish if all there was, was a deep friendship. Which, he thought, both men quite deserved.

_________________________________________

“Do you want to stay for dinner? Maybe Jess can drop Jack by. I got a new X-Box game that I think he would love, and you would approve of. I’ll make pasta, you can make a salad.” Dave asked as he took a drink of the scotch between them.

“That sounds good actually. I didn’t relish the thought of going home.”

“Good, and your rooms are there for you and Jack if you get too tired to go home.”

Aaron just nodded his head and looked at his friend with affection, “Thanks Dave.”

“You know, you should just move in with me Aaron.”

“Oh? And why is that?”

“It would be good for both of us you know.”

“Two bachelors living together? Aren’t you afraid of people talking?”

“I think they already are.” Dave grinned a devilish grin and leaned forward and lowered his voice. “Don’t look, but Morgan has been scrutinizing us since we sat down. I think he’s trying to work out in his head our relationship.”

Aaron just bowed his head and softly laughed as he took the glass of scotch and sipped. 

___________________________________________

Garcia had been watching the team and they tried to, not so subtly, watch Hotch and Dave. She had been to Dave’s house quite a number of times and it didn’t escape her notice all of the photos of Hotch and Jack, Rossi and Jack, Hotch, Rossi and Jack, and all combinations of those three. She knew they were close but she had never wondered how close. Not till she had overheard some of her team talking about them. It made her pause and it made her wonder.

“Hey Mama, I need you to look somethin’ up for me.” Derek came into her lair when she had been thinking too hard.

“Um, what?” She turned to look at her best friend.

“Okay sugar mama, where were you?” Derek leaned a hip on the table behind her and smiled.

“I sort-of overheard you guys talking about Hotch and Rossi. Now you know I’ve been to Rossi’s on occasion and I’ve seen the amount of photos of Hotch and little Hotch all around. Then after hearing what you were talking about it got me wondering…” She was about to say more when Derek put two fingers on her mouth.

“Un un, not you too. Whatever you’re thinkin’ Garcia stop. There is nothin’ goin’ on with the bossmen, okay?”

“Oh my beautiful cup of mocha cappuccino, you, my friend have your head in the sand.”

“And I will gladly stay there.” Derek chuckled as he made Garcia focus on what he needed for a consult he was doing for one of the field offices.

When she was done she wanted to get some more tea so she let some of her searches run and put switched her phone to the headset and went out to the kitchenette. When she rounded the corner she saw Hotch and Rossi standing rather, close to each other. Hotch was drinking coffee and had an arm around his chest. Dave was drinking coffee in the opposite hand and had his arm around his chest. Garcia stood there a few moments and narrowed her eyes just a bit. Were they...? Were their fingers….? Was that touching? The questions came to her mind fast and furious but she just closed her eyes and shook her head. Taking a deep breath she went to the kitchen where her boss’s smiled at her then left and went to their offices. 

Making her tea she sighed, shook her head then headed back to her lair. She knew she’d never ask, but the question was there and she thought that if they were, she was happy for them.

_______________________________________

“You know I was serious about you and Jack moving in.”

“Dave, I’m perfectly comfortable where I’m at and Jack loves the neighborhood. I’d hate to uproot him.” Aaron crossed and arm across his chest and sipped his coffee. “What is this really about Dave?” Aaron softened his expression as he asked.

“Oh I don’t know. I guess meeting Joy and finding out I have this family has made me want...more. You and Jack have kept me young.”

“That house of yours is entirely too big for just you and Mudgie.”

“Yes it is, but I like it.”

“Let me talk to Jack and to Jessica.” 

“Really?” Dave looked at him with a wistful almost hopeful look in his eyes.

“I guess it would sometimes be good to have an adult there. It’s not so easy raising him on my own and I know Jessica has been there through so much. With her father though, I feel like I’m burdening her.”

“Just consider it my friend, no pressure.”

Aaron smiled and saw Garcia approaching. Dave and Hotch moved off and went back to their offices, both having a lot to think about.

_________________________________________________

Tara had been watching the team as they tried to puzzle out Hotch and Rossi’s relationship. She knew a deep friendship when she saw one, but, just like everyone else she wondered.

Their last case was tough on them all, but especially tough on Hotch. She knew he took cases where children were involved very hard. Not that JJ didn’t also, but she had observed that Hotch took abuse cases especially hard. She was a profiler, she wasn’t stupid. She figured out that there had been some kind of abuse that Hotch had suffered. She was just respectful enough not to bring it up.

She observed Rossi comforting Hotch after the deadly outcome of the case. After they landed and she saw them get in the same car and leave she wondered.

It took a few days for her to understand what it was she was seeing. She tried several times to find the words to ask, especially on the plane, but the words just didn’t come.

The opportunity rose when they were coming back from yet another case and she was seated in the four seater right across from them. She had had it. She’d had it with her teammates and their constant are they or aren’t they questions. She set aside her book and the paperwork on her lap and turned fully to Hotch and Rossi.

“Okay, look. I just gotta ask because you know the rest of these guys are too chicken to.” Tara took a deep breath then looked them both in the eye. “So, are you or aren’t you two a couple?” The whole team looked at Tara in shock.

Hotch and Rossi looked at each other, then looked at Tara and each man just smiled and took a sip of their scotch.

“So, is that a yes?” Dave just shrugged his shoulder and turned around in his seat. Tara was looking back and forth between them trying to get a read, but neither man was saying a word.

Aaron just held up his glass and tipped it back as he sat back in the chair and closed his eyes.

“Oh come on guys. No one here would care.”

“Bella, it’s not a question of you kids caring or not. It’s a question of, do you  _ really _ want to know?”

“Well…” Tara just shook her head and smiled back at them. “No, no I guess I really don’t.” Chuckling she picked up her book and sat back to read. 

The plane landed, the team all piled off, Rossi and Hotch rode back to the office together and no one ever asked the question again.

 


End file.
